


Waltzing

by reconditarmonia



Category: Choice of Broadsides
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconditarmonia/pseuds/reconditarmonia
Summary: Now older, you meet your rival again.





	Waltzing

The waltz is now thoroughly respectable, not like when you were younger and there was something scandalous about the closeness of the hold and the warmth of a partner's body. Of course, the scandal was what made it so fashionable.

As the musicians end this tune, your partner skips off to a giggling circle of male friends, and you make your way over to the side of the room to fetch your walking stick. Really, you wish that these fathers and mothers would stop trying to push young men on you. There's nothing wrong with being married to the job, and even a decorated hero as you are, broad-shouldered with your hair a distinguished gray, they can't find much appealing about _you_ when there are quick and dashing, less-weathered younger women to meet.

Your eye is caught by the occupant of a chair beyond the circle of young men, and for a moment you wonder if your eyesight is going, along with your knees. But no, it's her: dressed elegantly as a civilian, thinned out where you've put on weight. You make your decision by instinct, like you might have in battle; you go over to her, bow, and offer your hand. "Captain Villeneuve."

Her face breaks into a smile of pure surprised delight; it looks good on her. "It's Admiral now," she says, "but it didn't seem right to wear my uniform to the Queen's birthday ball. Are you still offering?"

"Never let it be said that I'd back down." You set down your stick by her chair, let her put a little pressure on your hand as she rises, and sweep her to the center of the floor. There are a few moments of adjustment while you sort out your hands, ending in Villeneuve leading you as the musicians begin again. You're both old and respected enough that you can bear a little scandal in the waltz.


End file.
